Lonestar
by Rubyslippers451
Summary: AU/No Curse: As an infant, Killian was left on the Jones's doorstep. When he's older, he decides to follow the clues to find out where he came from. Eventual Captain Swan, but mostly from Killian's perspective. Rating subject to change, but I'm being safe and calling it a T.
1. Chapter 1: The Joneses

**AN: I don't claim possession of any characters, lyrics or anything else that someone might want to sue me for.**

**I've had this idea ****rolling**** around in my head (oh those voices just won't shut up). I was re-watching Spaceballs for the umpteenth time and realized how ****interesting it might be if our favorite pirate had a deus ex machina like Lonestar (hence, the title). I'm trying something new, so be gentle (but generous) with your reviews. **

* * *

Constance raced through the forest, trying desperately to outrun her would-be captors. She listened carefully as she approached the small fishing village of Anguilla. She could hear the faint pounding of horses as the soldiers closed the distance. She clung the bundle closer to her chest as she made her way to the nearest cottage. It was modest, though well cared for. "Perfect," she thought. Moving swiftly, but silently, she made her way to the front door. Gingerly, she laid the swaddled infant down, tears staining her cheeks. Reaching in her cloak, she withdrew a gold signet ring from the inside pocket and placed it on top of the blankets.

"I love you so much," she whispered, "but I need to do this to give you your best chance." She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead. His bright blue eyes stared back at her, causing her to almost lose her nerve. _Almost_, she thought, as the sounds of horses drew nearer. With one last lingering glance at her son, she ran.

His cries sounded behind her, breaking her heart, but she didn't turn back. _One day,_ she thought, _you'll know who you are. Until then, be safe, my prince. _

* * *

"Give up, Killian, you'll never beat me!" Twelve year old Liam couldn't help but taunt his younger brother as they raced to the docks. Every day, when the fishing boats returned, they ran to meet their father.

At six, Killian idolized his older brother, and tried to do everything that he did. Well, not everything, as Liam had a penchant for following rules and Killian liked to test them. Their mother seemed to be perpetually exasperated in his presence, but never without a smile for her boys. She claimed her frizzy brown hair always was disheveled from pulling it out, but always said this while hugging or tickling her youngest.

"When are you going to learn, Killian?" Liam smirked at his brother as he leaned against a cleaning station near the docks. Killian tried to retort, but was still out of breath from the exertion. Liam shook his head and marveled that his brother never gave up trying to best him, though it was in vain. The difference in their ages made their relationship both that of bickering brothers and fiercely loyal to one another. Liam was constantly taunting and picking on Killian, but woe to the lad that tried to even look cross eyed at the youngest Jones.

"One day, I will best you, Liam, just you wait." Killian was also extremely stubborn and refused any ideas that he wouldn't be just like his older brother.

"You two aren't up to any trouble, are you?" Both boys started a little as their father snuck up on them, his stern tone mismatched by the crinkles of laughter around his eyes.

"Da, Liam was saying he was better than me," Killian complained. His father ruffled his hair reassuringly.

"Killy was just sore that I beat him, again," Liam replied, using the nickname he knew irritated his brother.

Their father chuckled at their bickering, pulling each under an arm to wrap around their shoulders. "Boys, you better stop fighting before we get home or Ma will be cross," he warned. Each of the lads shot a glare at the other before declaring a silent truce. Neither wanted to add to their chore list, which was bound to happen if they approached their mother in their current state. "C'mon, let's grab some dinner and head home," he said.

Grabbing dinner meant collecting some of the smaller fish that wouldn't sell at market. Their father always let his crew have first pick, so their choices were meager but sufficient for their small family. Some of the men had a dozen or more mouths to feed, but they always caught enough to go around. There was enough today for some filets for dinner and a stew for tomorrow's lunch. "Ursula was generous with us today, boys," their father said, giving credit to the sea goddess.

They walked back to their cottage on the edge of the village, their father telling tales of his work day. As they approached, their mother was spotted in the yard removing clothes from the line that was strung up between two trees. She placed the basket she used for the chore on the ground as she greeted them all with a peck on their cheeks. "I think my memory's going, Seamus," she said. "I think a playful imp has moved the laundry. I could've sworn I put this skirt on the other side of my blouse. And my apron was underneath it," she looked perplexed, holding up the magenta and orange garments. She shook her head, as if clearing a thought. "I hope you don't mind having a wife going madder than a hatter."

"Nonsense, Siobhan," he chided and kissed her temple. "I only married you for your looks, not your mind." He chuckled as his wife swatted his arm in rapid succession. He captured her flailing wrists in his hands and drew her closer for a lingering kiss.

"Ugh!" The boys made retching sounds next to them before their parents assaulted them both with hugs. The family dissolved into fits of laughter as a full on tickle war ensued.

* * *

"Goodnight, Da. 'Night, Ma," Killian kissed both parents before pulling his covers up to his chest. "Da? Will you tell me the story again?"

His father shared a glance with his mother, sighed, and pulled a chair close to his son's bed. His mother smiled before slipping out of his room.

Killian wiggled under the blanket with excitement. "Once upon a time," his father began, "there lived a fisherman and his wife. They were head over heels in love with each other, so much so that they decided to share their love with a child. Soon, they had a son to love just as much as they loved each other. As time passed, they realized that their new son added to their love and they needed another child to share their love with. For many years, they tried to have another child, but the gods did not bless them. Then, one night, they heard cries outside their door. When they went to see who was causing all that ruckus, they saw a baby on their doorstep. The gods did bless them, after all, for their new son was able to share all the love that the family had to spare. They didn't know where he came from and their only clue was a ring." He paused and glanced at the table next to Killian's bed, where a large gold ring rested. Killian reached out and traced the outline of the intricate design with his finger. "And that, my boy, is how I came to be blessed with two sons."

Killian smiled. He had always known that he did not biologically belong to the Jones's, but he never felt unloved or unwanted. Truly, whoever had placed him on their doorstep had given him his best chance at a family.

"Now, sleep, my son," his father laid another kiss on his forehead before replacing the chair and slipping out of the room.

Killian turned on his side as his father shut the door. His eyes were drawn to the ring that glistened in the moonlight streaming into his window. He had stared at it many times, wondering if it was a clue to who had left him. Eventually, he had had the idea that whomever had left it might come back and reclaim him, taking him from his family. He shuddered at the thought and told himself that he would fight anyone that dared take him away from his home. Then again, maybe it was someone who needed to feel the love that his family had in abundance. They could join his family, too.

As sleep claimed him, he settled on the idea that one day, he'd have a son to pass his ring on to and show him the love that the Jones's had shown him.

* * *

**Oh, we're not done, yet, kiddies! This is so moving into Captain Swan territory in a little bit (give it some time), but backstory is important, too. Also, this wasn't beta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, um, tell me, but gently so I don't develop a complex. I'll try to update soon, but I might be busy having a Summah!**


	2. Chapter 2: A promotion

**AN: Thank you to all who are stopping by to read my little story! A special thanks to captainhookcaptainfreedom and Shelllee24 for your lovely words! **

**I hope you enjoy the introduction to Emma in this chapter. Of all the characters, she's the one i struggle to make the least OOC, so please let me know how I'm doing with that! Granted, it's AU and she hasn't had the struggles in the EF that she had in the LWM, so she's going to be a little OOC. I do wish the show had given us more Liam/Killian brotherly love, so I'm going to try keeping him around… or am I? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

"Who would've imagined my little brother growing up to be a lieutenant?" Liam shook his head as he pinned the insignia to Killian's lapel. He had to refrain from ruffling his hair in front of the crowd. "If Ma and Da could see you now..." he trailed off sadly.

Several years ago, their mother had died from an infection that had taken in her lungs leaving the boys and their father devastated. Months later, their father's ship never came back from the day's fishing expedition. News that they had been plundered by pirates spread, leaving no survivors. The small village of Anguilla never recovered from the loss of so many men and many of the families had uprooted to find their way. Liam had joined the royal navy in order to support him and his brother. As soon as he was old enough, Killian followed. The two had never had the same commission before, until Liam was promoted to captain and was able to choose his crew. His promotion to lieutenant came just before the transfer, but Liam had insisted on being the one to perform the ceremony.

Killian saluted his superior officer, who responded likewise before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm really proud of you, Killy," Liam said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Call me that again, and I'll raise mutiny against you," Killian joked back, playfully punching him in the arm. He glanced around, hoping no one would be offended at his striking a superior officer. Luckily, most of the spectators were the captain's crew and knew of their familial relationship.

"My brother, the lieutenant!" Liam turned and shouted at the crowd. A hearty cheer went up as the men greeted their new officer.

"Well, Captain Jones, what are our first orders?" Killian asked, all business.

"I'm afraid I have orders not to tell until we reach our destination," Liam replied cryptically. "Just know that it is of the utmost importance to the kingdom. The king wanted the best men for this, and now he has them." He clapped Killian on the back for emphasis. "Now, let's get the ship ready to set sail."

"You heard the captain!" Killian shouted out orders to the waiting crew. They quickly scurried into their various posts to prepare for their journey. Killian and Liam walked to the helm where Liam handed his brother a leather pouch. Killian looked questioningly at his captain. "What is this?"

"Well, open it," he chuckled back. Killian reached inside and pulled out a small black box with gilded edges. It was square, but the flattened corners gave it more of an octagonal appearance and it fit in Killian's palm. He opened the clasp and revealed a compass inside. "It's not everyday my little brother is made an officer in the King's navy. This compass was our father's. He told me to give it to you when you had found your way. Said that it would help steer your course on the straight and narrow."

Killian swallowed the lump that had formed at the mention of their father. When they were younger, Killian's playful nature had gotten him into a few scrapes. As they grew, his playfulness had led him to make some choices that got him into deeper trouble, especially with some of the fathers in town who didn't like seeing their daughters with the devilish lad. Their father had witnessed it patiently, insisting that Killian would one day realize that his charm and good looks wouldn't get him out of every problem that came his way. When he had gone missing and presumed dead, Killian had changed, though not for the better. It had been Liam who had brought him back from darkness. When Liam left to join the navy, it had taken a lot of Killian's will not to return to his wilder ways. His discipline paid off when he was accepted into the naval academy, especially as his instructors did not tolerate insubordination. He progressed quickly through the ranks and earned a reputation for being straight laced and compliant to his superiors. He wished his father had been around to see the change, knowing he would've been proud.

"Liam, thank you. This means a lot, considering it belonged to your father, too." Killian secretly wondered if Liam had ever had any resentment over having to share his parents. This help shake that feeling, knowing his brother truly thought of him as family.

"You bring honor to the name Jones, Killian. I'm proud to call you my brother." Killian bowed his head humbly. Their moment was cut short from shouts by crew members that the ship was ready to set sail. Both men moved to the helm to prepare to leave port, all smiles as the excitement of their journey washed over them.

* * *

"Your highness, I fear it would be safer to travel through the forest. Tales of pirates have been spreading through these parts and I think your parents would insist on the safest route." A look of worry spread across the handmaiden's face.

"Nonsense, Corrine," the princess assured her companion. "Father is sending his fastest ship and most capable crew. He wouldn't have done so if he thought the journey perilous." Emma flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, the epitome of confidence. "Besides," she whispered conspiratorially, "The sooner I can get away from this castle, the better, and the carriages are days away. The ship should be here tomorrow." It was no secret between the two that the weeks the princess spent in the kingdom of Aurelia were forced. Years ago, her parents had entered her into a marriage contract with the son of the King Rumplestiltskin, Prince Baelfire. It had stipulated that she spend a month every year in their palace to allow their 'love to grow'. Her parents believed in true love, but also in gaining allies in their war against the kingdom of Padraig, whose army had plundered villages and laid waste since the king overthrew his predecessor years ago. She had been told tales of the families left to starve and children left orphans in their wake. Still their army grew in numbers and power, mostly through fear and force.

Her betrothal was a last resort to gain the power that Rumplestiltskin yielded. She thought the stories of his dark magic powers were exaggerated, though she had seen some strange happenings in his castle during her visits. Their marriage was not a certainty, due to a caveat that left the two to decide whether to enter into matrimony or not. Emma knew that if she did not go through with it that she risked losing the ally her parents had worked hard to procure. Sadly, she did not love Baelfire. He seemed affectionate enough toward her, but she saw him as more a brother than a lover. When she envisioned love, she thought that butterflies would dance in her stomach, her appetite would diminish, and she would go weak at the knees. As it were, she could think of worse people to be married to, but she still delayed making a decision until necessary for the kingdom.

As much as she enjoyed their friendship, she felt creeped out by his father. She had heard many stories, not just of magic, but of cruelty and had witnessed such acts, which left her feeling appalled. She never understood how a kind heart like Baelfire could be the product of one like Rumplestiltskin. Still, she could see their devotion to the other and hoped that it didn't lead Baelfire to follow in his father's path.

She ached to return home to her parents, and knew that the journey couldn't come fast enough. She normally would take carriages through the forest, but was excited at the prospect of traveling the sea. She never had before and always enjoyed looking out over the sea. The waves seemed peaceful, though there was so much turmoil in the land. Plus, riding in the carriage had always been uncomfortable and the recent rains would only add to the roughness of the roads. When she sent word to her parents of her wish to change her mode of transportation, she had worried for the same reasons that Corrine had raised that they would say no. She learned long ago that her father had difficulty denying her anything, but she was not in his presence to assault him with pleading eyes. She feared his pragmatism might break his yielding streak. When she received word that he was sending a ship and crew she was elated.

She and Corrine made preparations for their nautical journey and left for the port where they were to join the crew. She bid farewell to her friend and his father, both wishing her safe journey. Baelfire had whispered more intimate tidings in her ear, which she responded to by smiling demurely and mounting her horse silently. Emma talked with her maid, trying to assuage her fears and hoped her excitement would rub off a little. It was no fun not being able to share it and it made for a one-sided conversation.

Hours later, they reached the port and were directed to the local tavern, which had rooms to let. Emma had dressed modestly, not wanting to draw attention to her heritage in a way that might encourage bandits or thieves. Their belongings were discreetly brought up the stairs to their adjoining rooms, which wasn't difficult as it was still daylight and the tavern was mostly empty, save for a few drunkards who didn't seem to pay any attention to the new arrivals.

Looking around her room, Emma felt claustrophobic. It was sparsely furnished with only a wardrobe, bed, a small table to dine on, and two chairs. Emma perched on her bed and glanced out the window. The sun was starting to draw closer to the horizon, but it was early still. Corrine had made arrangements to have their meals brought to their rooms, and Emma had picked at hers, her excitement making her jittery. Eventually, Corrine had retired to her room, leaving the princess alone.

She had tried reading, but couldn't focus on the words to make any sense of it. After staring blankly at the book for what seemed like hours, she put it down, only to discover that the sun had only moved a fraction from when she last looked. She suddenly got an idea that put her already buzzing mind into a frenzy. She nervously paced around her room, though tried to keep her steps quiet so Corrine didn't look in to see if anything was awry. After the last rays of sunlight disappeared below the horizon, Emma tapped lightly on the door to the adjoining room. After hearing no response, she opened it a crack to reveal her handmaiden asleep in bed. She eased the door shut, careful not to let it click to loudly.

She turned to the mirror, adjusted her corset, fluffed her hair, and smiled at her reflection. She then turned on her heel and headed downstairs to join what sounded like an already boisterous party.

* * *

**I know, right! I'm sorry to kill off the Joneses, but it had to be done for my plot to progress the way I want it to in the future. I also try to name things that A&E haven't meaningfully, so if you're curious about the names of places, just ask and I'll PM you. I try not to give spoilers away, but you can probably see where some of this is going… or I might throw you a curve. You'll have to keep reading to find out! I hope to have the next chapter up within a couple of days. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Tavern

**Apparently the first time I uploaded this something went wrong. I am sorry if that deterred anyone from my story! Thanks to those that are coming back and welcome to those that just found it!.**

**Thanks to iamshenanigans for pointing this out! I tend to post and not double check. Also thanks to locaxlaficcion for the kind review.**

**We'll finally get to see the meet cute between K & E, hope you enjoy.**

**As always, I own nothing but my own imagination.**

* * *

Killian watched as his crew readied the ship for port. Most of the men needed no prompting on what to do, yet he still supervised to make sure the job was done thoroughly. They had arrived at their destination a day before they had planned, due to favorable winds and the fact that the ship was the fastest in the fleet. Liam had gone ashore to procure supplies, which then men would gather and bring aboard later.

It was still daylight, the sun showing that it would be hours until sunset. The efficiency of the crew was evident as their tasks were completed promptly and without struggle. The first men to finish were discharged to follow the captain and begin bringing provisions back to the ship.

As Killian looked around the bustling port, he preened a little with pride at his crew. He prided himself on showing good form and expected it of his men, as well. Their actions made him proud. He spotted his captain on the edge of the docks speaking to a member of their crew. It seemed to be a serious discussion, until a grin broke out on his brother's face. He watched as his brother threw his head back in laughter, clapped the man on the back, and spoke a few more words, which caused the sailor to break out into his own smile and proceed on his way jauntily.

When his brother joined him at the helm, he questioned him on the exchange. "Many of the men would like to partake at a local tavern tonight before our journey," Liam explained. "I informed the seaman that as long as they were back for duty promptly at sun up, then they were free to enjoy their evening."

Killian frowned. "Are you sure that won't be bad form? A night at the tavern will most likely lead to drinking and consorting with wenches." Killian let the disdain drip from his words, making sure his brother knew his opinion on the matter.

Liam chuckled. "I'm sure it will lead to drinking and consorting with _women_," Liam put emphasis on the word, "but it's good for morale if the crew gets to have some fun. Our official duties won't begin until the morning and I have faith that our crew will be in top form to carry them out." Liam clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder. "In fact, I think it will be good for you, too. As your captain, I order you to join them."

Killian shook his head in defeat. His brother knew the only way he would ever step foot in a tavern was if he used those particular words. He feebly tried to reason with him by insisting he needed to stay behind to guard the ship. "Nonsense! Cook and Mr. Smee have already volunteered for the post. You are to go and have some of the fun I know you're capable of. You didn't use to be this stuffy, brother. Even you are allowed to let go occasionally." With that, he left his brother to pout over his predicament.

If Killian had been told years ago that he was allowed to spend a night in a tavern, he would've gladly accepted. As it were, he couldn't think of anything more repulsive. Throughout his career, he had learned that the only way to succeed in life was to toe the line and exhibit good form. It was what had gotten him promoted to lieutenant at such a young age. He resigned himself to the command, but resolved he would only go to make sure the men behaved.

* * *

As he entered the tavern, his lip curled into a sneer at the debauchery surrounding him. Men from other ships, as well as his own, were already boisterously laughing, many with a wench on their lap or tucked into their side. He moved to a vacant table near the door that allowed him to survey the room, but not participate with them. A waitress came to take his order and seemed slightly taken aback when all he ordered was cider and a bowl of stew.

When she placed his beverage in front of him, he sipped it, staring at the scene over the rim of the tankard. His disdain kept most of the women from approaching, though some saw his handsome face and thought it worth the challenge. Each was rebuffed and flitted off to find a more amiable companion.

His meal arrived and he hoped he would be left to eat in peace. His wishes were granted, and he was just about to finish his stew when his elbow was jostled, causing him to drop his spoon. "Oh! I am so sorry." He looked up and found himself staring into expressive green eyes.

He felt himself getting lost in their depths before he remembered himself. "See that it doesn't happen again," he muttered before turning his attention back to the bowl in front of him. She stood there a moment longer before huffing and proceeding to one of the more boisterous tables. He allowed himself another moment before glancing up at her. The table she chose held several of his crew members and he bristled at the idea of them showing bad form with her. He shook his head to clear it. He didn't know why he should care. She was just another bar wench, no matter how pretty her face or mesmerizing her eyes.

He tried to turn his attention to other crew members and their actions, but found his eyes on her more than anyone. She had taken a seat next to Starkey, the ship's bosun. He was an honorable man, and Killian felt slightly better knowing he was keeping the men at the table from being too out-of-sorts. He felt his stomach tighten as she threw her head back and laughed at something one of the crew said, her golden hair cascading behind her shoulders.

Before he thought too much about it, he found himself rising to his feet and walking over to the table. Noticing some of the men rolling dice on the table, he came up behind Bill Jukes, directly opposite the beautiful blonde and said, "What are you boys playing?" As he said it, he was looking directly into her eyes. Her mouth dropped open as if pondering the man in front of her and not the question.

Her eyes narrowed and she replied, "Liar's dice, but I believe we already have enough players." Starkey raised his eyebrows at her tone and looked from both his lieutenant and the woman, but remained silent.

"Nonsense," an obviously inebriated brunette with her arm linked through Bill's said. "I think there's plenty of room right next to me." Killian smiled, but took up residence on the other side of Bill, which happened to seat him directly opposite the blonde, his own gaze challenging hers. She broke eye contact and resumed her conversation with Starkey.

The waitress returned to the table and she requested an ale. Killian heard himself ask for the same, his resolve going out the window. When the stein was placed in front of him, his muscle memory kicked in from his youth and he downed it in one gulp. He barely noticed as the waitress kept replenishing his drink, only that the blonde in front of him kept getting fuzzier.

His final memory of the night was her emerald eyes peering at him over her mug as she took a gentle sip of her own drink. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Emma had never had so much fun in her life. The stories the sailors told fascinated her. She had only ever traveled to Baelfire's kingdom Aurelia, Sonora, the kingdom where her friend Aurora lived with her parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah, and the Enchanted Forest. Hearing their tales of fearsome sea creatures and exotic lands held her captivated. She longed to travel as they did and looked forward even more to the journey she was to take tomorrow. She hoped the sailors accompanying her were as amiable as this group.

_Well, maybe not _everyone_ in the group,_ she thought as she looked again at the man sitting across from her. His rudeness earlier overshadowed his handsome face. Her opinion of him was not improved by his obvious intoxication and aloofness. Of all the men at the table, he was the only one not to contribute to the conversation.

She looked him over once more, admitting that he was indeed attractive, almost criminally so. She thought she could've drowned in his eyes alone, had he shown her more courtesy. She had bumped into him upon entering the tavern when she had stopped in the doorway to look over the crowd and someone jostled her from behind. He hadn't given any indication of accepting her apology and his surliness only seemed to increase the more time she spent in his presence. _Not to mention his drunkenness_, she thought.

Several times she noticed him swaying in his seat, but his drinking did not cease. Eventually, his liquor overtook him and he passed out in his seat, his head hitting the table with a dull thud. The other men at the table seemed to find this hilarious, but Emma felt compelled to make sure he was still breathing. She had never encountered someone in such a state before and wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She stood and reached across the table to turn his head. Aside from the small bump beginning to form on his forehead, he appeared to be fine, as if he were sleeping.

The men assured her they would take him back to their ship safely, and they reluctantly rose to break up the party. She hadn't realized she had stayed out so late and hoped Corrine hadn't gotten up during the night to check on her.

Mr. Starkey paused before leaving to bid her a safe journey, kissed her knuckles gently and said goodnight. She smiled at the older man, deeming him to be a man of honor and informed him she truly enjoyed his company that evening. "I hope one day to make your acquaintance again." He tipped his hand to his forehead, bowing his head.

She made her way up the stairs in the back to return to her room. She paused outside of Corrine's room to listen for any stirring. Satisfied that her handmaid was still asleep, she crept quietly to her own door. Closing it silently behind her, she carefully undressed and readied herself for bed. Slipping under the covers, she yawned widely, finally feeling the day's journey begin to wash over her. She curled on her side, clutching the pillow beneath her head. As she let sleep claim her, she had a vision of falling into a pool of piercing blue.

* * *

**I'm going to try to update often, but reviews help the creative juices flow.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cargo

**Don't hate me! I've been taking some summer courses to get re-certified and got hunkered down with course work. I will try to do better on updating. Here's another chapter with not a lot of romance, but it helps fill the back story. I'll try to get some swoon worthy stuff up soon!**

**As always, it'd be awesome if I owned the characters, but alas, no.**

* * *

As the first rays of the day filtered into the tiny window of his quarters, Killian turned away from the offending light. His head began to swim from the effort and an overwhelming sense of nausea washed over him. He grabbed for the cistern in time to retch into it. His head pounded, but reluctantly hauled himself out of bed to begin the day. His brother's words that the crew needed to be ready for duty at sun up repeated in his head. Despite his current state he rushed to get ready and go up to the deck.

He had to blink several times against the offending sun and saw several crew members chuckle at his predicament. He glowered and found his brother smirking at the helm. "Good morning, little brother!" Liam boomed, aware of the misery Killian was in.

"Perhaps you mean younger brother, _Captain_," Killian grumbled back, moving to stand eye to eye with his brother.

"It's good to see you had some fun last night," Liam responded in a gentler tone.

Killian groaned and scratched behind his ear. "I'm not sure I would call what I did fun. More like punishing myself." His thoughts drifted hazily to the previous night and a pair of emerald eyes swam before his head. Cursing himself for showing such bad form, he resolved never to sink to such depths again.

"Unfortunately, you won't have any time to recover," Liam warned gravely. "Our orders require us to be alert while we transport some precious cargo."

"Still cannot disclose the nature of our commission?" Killian asked curiously. His brother shook his head, but informed him that he wouldn't have long to find out, as the cargo was being delivered to the ship soon. Killian hoped the cargo wouldn't pose a danger to the crew, as the mystery shrouding it was beginning to cause his imagination to spiral toward weapons or riches that would attract pirates or thieves.

He joined the crew in their preparations for sailing forth. Most of the work had been done the previous day, but there were still small tasks to be completed. His attention was focused on the work and didn't notice as two people walked up the gang plank. He was examining the main mast and bumped into one of them. "Oh, I am sorry," he said, turning to see who he ran into.

A pair of green eyes widened when they met his. One of her eyebrows lifted and she looked down her nose at him slightly. "See that it doesn't happen again," she said, throwing his words from the night before back at him. She turned on her heel as her companion looked gobsmacked at him before following after her. They made their way to the helm where Liam waited.

His brother welcomed the two women with a formal bow. The blonde woman returned with a dazzling smile and a slight curtsey of her own. The brunette did not appear much older, though her demeanor suggested maturity beyond her years. Her eyes darted over the ship cautiously and narrowed when they landed on Killian, who realized he had been staring at the two. He immediately turned his attention back to the mast, though it didn't need attending.

"Lieutenant! Come meet our cargo," Liam beckoned for his brother to join him. Killian grumbled to himself and pasted a tight smile on his face. As he made his way to his brother, he noticed the blonde narrow her eyes slightly at his approach. "Lieutenant Jones, may I present Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forrest and her handmaiden, Corrine."

Killian was taken aback. _Princess_, he thought, shocked to discover that the wench from last night was royalty. He shook himself out of his reverie and bowed. When he rightened himself, he saw amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Lieutenant _Jones_," she said. "Your relation captain?"

"Aye, your highness," Liam replied. "He's my younger brother." Killian was at least grateful he did not say _little_ brother, knowing it irked him.

"Odd," she said, looking from one to the other. "You don't much _act_ like brothers. You appear to be very welcoming and hospitable, Captain." She let the unspoken insult hang in the air.

Liam looked at his brother with a questioning gaze, but did not ask about her meaning. "Perhaps my brother will be hospitable as he shows you to your quarters. I've made arrangements with the crew for you to have the room across from the captain's quarters. The door is adjacent to the lieutenant's quarters, so should any trouble arise, we can be there at a moment's notice."

Corrine seemed satisfied with the arrangement, though the princess looked as if she had tasted something sour. Killian saluted his captain dutifully, then motioned for the women to follow him. He led them down the stairs to the quarter deck, pointing out the directions to the sick bay. He gestured to the crew's quarters as they passed, before stopping in front of the door next to his. He opened it and allowed the women to enter before him. As the princess brushed past him, his hand accidentally grazed hers. She jumped as if she had been burned and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. He nodded toward the room, suggesting that they should continue through the doorway. She turned and he followed her.

The room was modest, as were all the quarters. The only furniture was a bed, a bureau, a table, and a chair. Everything but the chair was bolted to the floor, in case of rough seas. The princess frowned at the small bed. "Where shall Corrine sleep?"

"Milady, I can make do on the floor," her handmaiden replied.

"Nonsense! The floor is no place for a lady!" Her indignation at the idea startled Killian. "Do you not have another feather mattress or bed that can be brought in?"

Her petulance irritated Killian and he allowed his features to display his emotions. "Perhaps if the princess wishes for a lady to have a bed, she give up her own."

Based on the shock that overtook the princess's face, he expected he was about to get an earful; what he didn't expect was who would deliver it. "How dare you speak to the princess like that!" The handmaiden exclaimed with a fierce protectiveness. "If you ever deign to do so again, I'll see to it that you are immediately discharged."

"My apologies, your highness," Killian offered as a truce. "I fear my activities from last night have left me in an unfamiliar state, and I do not have my wits about me." He failed to notice the warning glance that she gave him. "What you witnessed last night is not typical behavior for me, and I promise you'll see none of it again on our journey."

Corrine narrowed her eyes at him. "By what do you mean 'witnessed last night'?" she demanded. She looked from him to the princess, with her gaze resting on the latter. He watched as her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders from ducking her head. The movement caused a sudden urge to push her hair back. He shook his head and left the women to settle in, though his departure was unnoticed. As he walked away from their quarters, he could hear the princess trying to explain her whereabouts the previous night while the handmaiden continued shrilly scolding her.

* * *

**So, reviews are ****appreciated. They help let me know if I should keep going, or not...**


	5. Chapter 5: Setting sail

**Thanks for reading! I'm happy every time my alert pings with new favorites and reviews! They help keep the dreaded monster (writer's block) at bay!**

**A/N: When I thought up the character of Corrine, I imagined Cobie Smulders. Kind of a mix of Robin Scherbatsky and Maria Hill. Also, someone mentioned the short chapters. I try to make them longer, but at a certain point, it seems like I'm not adding to the story, only filling in space. I hope that I can improve on that. **

**I don't claim to be an expert on sailing. In fact, writing from Killian's perspective has proven to be a little bit of a challenge, as I have zero knowledge of sailing (damn being landlocked) so I have to resort to looking stuff up online. Any help in this area is appreciated, but don't hold my mistakes against me :)**

* * *

Damn him. Corrine had spent much of the evening lecturing her on responsibility and decorum, thanks to the lieutenant's revelation about her whereabout the previous night. She finally let up when the captain came down to check on how they were settling in.

Her earlier worries about the sleeping arrangements were calmed when the bosun, who had overheard her quandary, offered his own quarters to the handmaiden. _Starkey_, Emma remembered from the previous night, though he had enough sense not to let on to their previous encounter. She thanked him for his chivalry. "If only everyone on the ship were as gallant," she said, thinking of a pair of mocking blue eyes.

Starkey blushed at her words. "It is an honor to serve your highness." He bowed his head and returned to his duties, with the captain's thanks.

"Milady, I'm not sure separating is a good idea," Corrine said. Emma could tell she still had some choice words about her night in the tavern and was waiting for the captain to depart so she could deliver them.

"I agree with the princess," the captain spoke up. "We may not get many ladies aboard our ship, but I would be remiss if anyone claimed we did not treat them with the courtesy they deserved." Emma swore she saw her handmaiden blush at the words, but was glad they seemed to placate her. Emma pondered Corrine's reaction. She glanced back and forth between her and the captain, a calculating gleam beginning in her eyes.

The handmaiden had always been strict with her, surely, but that belied the fact that she was only five years older. At nine and twenty, Corrine should by all standards be married with children of her own. Whenever asked about the subject, Corrine stated that caring after Emma occupied too much of her time to be courting. Emma had tried setting her up with various guards at the palace, to no avail. Emma had always though her pretty, with her wavy chestnut hair and wide blue eyes, and knew others did as well. Corrine had always rebuffed advances directed her way, claiming duty to the crown and to Emma.

She turned her attention back to the captain, who was still talking about what their journey would entail, though Emma had long since tuned him out. He certainly seemed more amiable than his younger brother. Emma suspected he was in his middle thirties, though that would make him rather young to captain such an important ship. He was handsome, to be sure, though perhaps more straight laced than Emma preferred. Emma glanced again at Corrine, wondering what her handmaiden thought of the captain. By the pink in her cheeks, she presumed that Corrine agreed with her.

"We should avoid any trouble, milady," the captain was explaining. "We'll have you safe back to your kingdom in a fortnight." Emma was grateful that she heard the last of his speech, as both he and Corrine turned their attention back to her.

"That should be fine, captain," she said. She hesitated asking any questions, afraid that he'd already answered them during his speech, but ventured to ask, "We won't be getting underfoot at all, will we?"

The captain chuckled graciously. "No. I daresay it will be a breath of fresh air to have you two aboard. The crew certainly will enjoy having such beautiful faces grace their midst." Did Emma imagine it, or did his gaze linger on Corrine as he said that? "Ladies, feel free to roam the ship at your leisure. I do hope you'll enjoy the journey." With those words, he placed his hat on his head, tipped it, and left them.

"He certainly was chivalrous..." Emma trailed off, gauging Corrine's reaction. With a small smile, Corrine agreed. "And handsome."

"Mmm hmm..." Corrine murmured. She then realized what she had agreed to and turned to Emma in open mouthed shock.

Emma just chuckled, turning to unpack some articles of clothing from her trunk. _Well, at least I know how to pass the time on this journey_, Emma thought, smiling at the prospect of playing matchmaker for her handmaiden and the captain.

* * *

"Princess all settled in?" Killian asked sardonically. He had a feeling that he would be hearing her complaints often during her stay on the ship.

"Yes," Liam replied. "You should have told me she had reservations about her handmaiden sleeping on the floor. Starkey was kind enough to offer his cabin." Liam gave his brother a disapproving look, as if he should have been the one to offer his quarters.

"I thought it best if the men kept their quarters, so they would be fit to crew this journey," Killian argued back. "I'm sorry if the princess felt put out." His tone suggested he wasn't sorry at all.

Liam sighed. "Killy, I wish you would make an effort. She is part of the royal family that we serve and will one day be issuing our commands."

At those words, Killian was both chastised for his behavior and annoyed at his brother's insistence on using his hated nickname. He then thought back to the previous night. The princess certainly hadn't carried herself like any nobles he had known as she laughed and drank in the tavern. He'd known some who would've outright scoffed at the idea. She, however, had seemed to revel in the company of the crew. He tried to shake the image out of his head, but she kept invading his thoughts. Her behavior today certainly wasn't like that of the woman from last night.

"I will do my best, Captain," he said to Liam, trying unsuccessfully to keep the displeasure from his voice.

He was stopped from any further discussion with his brother by the appearance of blonde hair rising from below deck. Liam noticed his brother's shift in attention and turned. "Princess Emma," he started with a bow.

"Please, Captain. Aboard this ship, it is I who should honor you. You and your crew should refrain from bowing or showing me any formalities. Please, call me Emma. My handmaiden is Corrine," she indicated the woman next to her. "If there's anything we can do to make this voyage easier, please do not hesitate to issue us orders." She finished by saluting the captain.

Killian had to stop himself from mumbling something in response.

Liam returned her salute and said, "Well, Emma and Corrine, one of the joys of sailing is setting off and saying goodbye to port. I recommend the view from the port side." He held out a hand to guide the women to the rail near the stern.

Killian had to step aside to let them pass. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the princess smirk at him. He watched as she placed her hands on the rail and looked over the town they soon would be leaving. She chatted animately with Liam and her handmaiden while the rest of the crew prepared the ship to set sail. The gangplank was lifted and the mooring lines were loosened.

Liam motioned for Killian to take over the helm as he accompanied the ladies. Killian couldn't keep the crooked smile from his face. He knew this was one of his brother's favorite moments. When the ship left port, inevitably people came to send them off, and Liam loved to give them a show. From the shouts he heard from the pier, this was no exception. He glanced aft to see the princess waving enthusiastically back. He smiled again before turning his attention back to guiding the ship out of the harbor.

As soon as they were far enough away from the village to be considered in open water, Liam joined him at the wheel. Killian saw the princess and her handmaiden still at the stern watching the village grow smaller. "I believe we'll have some good company on this journey," Liam said. "It's almost a shame it will only be for a fortnight."

Killian glanced sideways at his brother, positive he missed something significant that was said while they were embarking. Liam looked backward at the two women and smiled. _Did my stoic brother just blush?_ Killian thought. Certainly it was just a trick of the light or the wind on his cheeks.

"Some people say it's bad luck to have a woman on board a ship," Killian said to his brother.

"Surely, my little brother isn't superstitious!" Liam exclaimed, feigning shock.

"Hardly," Killian smirked. "I just have a feeling you've invited trouble on board."

"For the record, I didn't invite her, I was ordered to," Liam reminded him, sternly. "Either way, I'm delighted to have the opportunity. With the war against Padraig, we could have ended up on the front. I'm not sure that's where you would want to cut your teeth as a lieutenant."

"Perhaps," Killian assented. "I still have a bad feeling about this journey."

Liam laughed. "I think that might just be your hangover." Liam clapped him on the back jovially and turned to talk to the two women, again.

Killian turned his attention to the sea before him, frowning. He felt that his illness from the previous night's drinking had left him, but he couldn't ignore the gnawing in his stomach every time he thought about the voyage ahead of them. Something was telling him that he couldn't attribute it to the ale.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm giving Liam a love interest, yes. I always liked the idea of him and hope we get to see him in future flashbacks on the show, though, knowing his tragic end, that might be a little sad. Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6: Perhaps

**Thanks for ****keeping up with this. I know it's a slow burn, and for that, I'm sorry. There's just so much backstory I want to establish before we get to the good stuff. I'll try to keep the pace of the chapters quicker after this one. **

**In case you wondered (or even if you didn't) I have a thing about making names meaningful, so if you're feeling plucky, you can look up the names I'm using. They all are important to ****the**** character/place. Don't have to, just a fun bit of trivia :)**

**The beginning of this chapter is a flashback, in case you couldn't tell. I was sorry that I didn't include more of Ma and Da Jones, so I'm going to have occasional flashbacks, but I'll give you a heads up when they occur. **

* * *

Chapter 6

_"__We will fight for our people and our family," a man with black hair said while looking intently and the woman whose hands he had clasped in his own. His strong jaw was set in a hard line, but the intense love for the woman he clutched was evident. He glanced back to the bassinet in the corner of the room. _

_The furnishings and decor suggested that of a nursery, and a lavish one at that. A crystal mobile dangled over the basinet, the tiny ships and fish clinking together melodically. A tiny fist waved from over the edge, as if to emphasize what the man was saying. _

_The woman followed the man's gaze, her piercing blue eyes fraught with concern. "We must do everything to keep him safe," she whispered. The man brought his hand to her cheek and gently guided her eyes back to his. He bent down to press his forehead to hers._

_"__Our kingdom will one day be his, and Olcas will no longer be a threat to the people of Padraig," the man, the king, reassured his queen. He dropped his hand from her face to her hand. She raised it to her lips, pressing on the cool metal of the gold signet ring he wore. _

"Shh, Killy, it's just a dream," Siobhan soothed as her young son woke with a start. His eyes met hers and he was instantly calmed. His ma had always been a comfort to him, and this time was no exception. He laid his head back on his pillow and she began to stroke his back. The soothing motion was just what he needed, and he even struggled to remember what the dream was about as she began to sing to him.

_Sé mo laoch mo Ghile Mear_

_'__Sé mo Chaesar, Ghile Mear,_

_Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin_

_Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear._

The song was one she had sung to him for as long as he could remember. Her voice was sweet and lilting, and he always waited until she was finished before he closed his eyes. Mo Ghile Mear was their song, reserved for times when he needed comfort. She had a different tune for Liam, as this was special and just for them.

When she finished, her hand moved from his back to brush a strand of hair from his forehead. She placed a gentle kiss where the hair had been. "Time to sleep now, my son," she whispered before sitting up. Her hand resumed the slow motions on his back and he finally closed his eyes. She didn't leave until he had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Killian woke suddenly, the ship beneath him making an abrupt lurch to the side. Furrowing his brow, he rapidly threw his shirt on over his pants, not bothering to finish putting the rest of his uniform on nor buttoning it all the way. He rushed out of his cabin and up the stairs to the main deck to see why the ship was in distress. He blinked at the sudden change in light, though it only took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust. He had become accustomed to the light differential in his time as a sailor and knew how to prevent the glare from affecting him. He looked up to the helm to find his brother, but was surprised to see the princess had the wheel. Liam looked on, giving verbal instructions once in a while, but letting her take control of steering.

"Glad to see you're feeling better this morning, Lieutenant," Liam said, a knowing smirk on his lips. True, he didn't have the hangover from the previous day to make him feel sick, but his hasty wakening had left his pulse racing. He could see now the cause of the ship's hasty heaving. Princess Emma smugly smiled back at his disheveled appearance, seemingly well aware of the part she played in his interrupted slumber. "Perhaps you should go back down and make yourself more presentable for our royal company," Liam suggested looking pointedly at his lack of attire.

Killian glanced down at himself, feeling only a little embarrassed about his state of undress. If it were the crew, alone, he would feel no shame whatsoever, but his brother was right. It was undignified to be so out of sorts in front of the princess. He raised his head up and met her face, though he noticed her gaze was somewhat further south than his eyes. After a moment, her eyes lifted back up to meet his and he cocked his eyebrow at her, which elicited a rosy blush that he couldn't help but smile at.

He was brought back to his senses by Liam clearing his throat and, noting the stern expression on the captain's face, he saluted and headed back down to his cabin to get properly dressed for the day. As he entered the stairs leading down to his quarters, he bumped into Corinne, who was on her way to the deck.

"Apologies, milady," Killian began, at the same time she said, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant." They both chuckled at their own awkwardness.

"I was going up to see why the ship suddenly was so listless," Corinne explained. Her normally stern demeanor was replaced by one of concern.

Killian tried to make his face reassuring. "It appears as though our captain has taken leave of his senses and allowed your charge to take the helm," he offered, though his words were no help to assuage her nerves. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, her concern replaced with what could only be described as consternation.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant," she said, turning and continuing on her way to the deck. He turned to continue on his way down the stairs wondering who was going to be on the receiving end of her pique, the princess or his brother.

As he reentered his cabin, his thoughts drifted back to the memory that had invaded his sleep. His parents frequented his thoughts as he felt their loss on a daily basis. His mother, in particular, had left him particularly raw. The intensity with which she loved him had left a gaping hole in his heart. Even now, he found himself humming their song, though his voice was not as sweet and melodic as hers had been. One of her gifts to him was that song. After she had passed, the memory of her singing could still soothe him.

What struck him about the memory was the dream within the dream. It was one he had before, though details of it had never followed him into consciousness. Now, however, humming the song his ma sang to him, details started coming back. One detail in particular flashed in his mind. He moved across the cabin to the chest of drawers that contained his belongings. Opening the bottom drawer and riffling through some trousers, he found what he was looking for: a plain wooden box his father had carved for him. The only decoration on the box was the brass clasp that held it closed. He opened the clasp and peered inside. The gold ring that had been found with him on the Jones's doorstep was inside, along with a few other trinkets from home.

He pulled out the ring and studied it as he had done thousands of times before. It did appear eerily similar to the one from his dream, but that was probably because it was so familiar to him, he reasoned. The scrolls on the side of the ring had always reminded him of fishing hooks and the crest on the face of the ring had crosses and a griffin emblazoned on it. It was a family crest he was unfamiliar with and the only clue he had to where he came from.

He had kept it in the box throughout his training at the naval academy and during his prior commissions. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger for several seconds before deciding that perhaps it was time to leave it out of the box. Resolutely, he placed it on the little finger of his left hand. He opened and closed his fist a few times before grabbing the box, closing the lid, and putting it back in the drawer.

* * *

Emma relished the feel of the wind and ocean mist on her face as she steered the Jewel of the Realm. She only had a brief mishap when she had let go of the wheel and the current caught the rudder, causing the ship to list to starboard. She grabbed the wheel before the ship could turn too far off course and, with the captain's help, got them back in the right direction. She was a little embarrassed at the incident, but quickly got over it as the captain told her a story of the time he steered a ship too close to a reef and would've ended in disaster if his then captain hadn't intervened.

He didn't step in to relieve her of her position, so she decided her mistake wasn't too terrible. A few moments later, she was brought out of her reverie by the captain's voice. She looked down to see what had captured his attention and saw the lieutenant. His pants were wrinkled from apparently sleeping in them and his shirt was held closed by only two buttons near his waist, leaving his muscular chest exposed. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she found herself eyeing the trail of chest hair south.

She couldn't keep the smile from her lips and when her eyes met his. He glanced down at himself and she was drawn to follow his gaze, admiring his athletic build. When she looked back up to his face, his eyebrow lifted as if he knew where her thoughts were. She prayed that her face wasn't turning the bright red that she felt creeping to her cheeks. When the captain cleared his throat, she feared it was for her improper thoughts, but was given reprieve when the lieutenant saluted and went back down to his quarters.

Emma snuck a glance at Captain Jones and saw he was shaking his head incredulously. "My apologies, Princess," he began, "my crew is not usually so improperly dressed. I hope you will not think ill of us for my brother's lack of propriety."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at his formality. "Captain, I hope you learn that I'm not the delicate flower my father would have you believe of me," she reassured him. "Trust me, it would take a lot more than a bare-chested sailor to offend me." She could feel the blush start to creep back up her neck at her last words, remembering the vision of Lieutenant Jones from moments ago. She turned back to face into the wind, hoping the breeze would alleviate the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Maybe so," the captain replied, "but I had hoped my brother would behave himself. If he gives you any more trouble, please let me know. I'm not above putting my own family in the brig."

Emma chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said. Her laughter quickly died on her lips when she saw Corrine approaching. The look on her handmaiden's face was not amused and it was directed at the captain.

"Captain Jones," Corrine said sternly. _Uh oh,_ Emma thought. "I don't think Princess Emma is the one best suited to pilot the ship to our destination." Emma had seen that expression many times before, usually when she talked Graham, the head of the royal guard, to teach her to sword fight. Seeing it was directed at the captain, Emma got a little worried about her plan.

She looked back and forth between her handmaiden and the captain, the former serious and stern, the latter smiling and placating. To prevent this from heading in a negative direction, Emma piped up. "But it's so much fun, Corrine. Perhaps you should try it?" She grabbed her handmaiden's wrist and pulled her toward the wheel. She then let go. Before the ship could even react, Corrine had rushed to place her hands where Emma's had been a moment ago with a little yelp.

"Emma!" Corrine admonished. She looked absolutely petrified that she would make a mistake. Emma glanced at the captain, another idea formulating in her head. She took a step toward the stairs leading down to the deck, away from the wheel. "Emma!" Corrine's voice was now pleading.

"Captain, why don't you help show her how it's done," Emma offered before turning and practically skipping down the stairs. She rested her hands on the rail of the port side and waited a few seconds before she dared glance back. She had to stop herself from doing a dance of victory when she saw the captain step behind Corrine and place his hands next to hers, gently guiding her on how to steer the ship. She turned back to look over the sea so that her grin wouldn't be seen by the two.

"Why do you look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary?" She felt the grin begin to fade, though not completely disappear, at the sound of the lieutenant's voice. He stepped up to the rail next to her and she couldn't help but sneak a sidelong glance at her. She tried telling herself that the disappointment she felt was at his proximity, and not the fact that he was now fully dressed.

"Oh, just that I believe love may be blossoming aboard your ship," she said. At the surprised look on his face, she laughed and discreetly pointed to the helm, where Liam was still standing closely behind Corrine. She was nodding at something he said. Suddenly, she threw her head back at something he said and he joined her, chuckling heartily.

Killian raised an eyebrow and turned back to Emma. "Your doing?" he asked. She shrugged casually and turned to stare back at the sea. "Well, it is good to see Liam be less stuffy."

"You mean you don't have the monopoly in the Jones family on stuffiness," she retorting, throwing a smirk his way. "I thought your brother was the more laid back between the two of you."

Killian snorted at that. "Hardly, Princess," he said wryly. "I realize the first impression I gave did not endear me to you, but I assure you, I am not normally so surly." She raised her eyebrows at that.

She tilted her head to the side to examine him a little better. "Perhaps," she murmured. She gazed at him a few more moments before turning back to the sea.

"Perhaps we can start over," she said abruptly, turning to face him full on. She stuck her hand out at him, palm sideways. He glanced down at it and his face broke into a full grin. He looked back up at her eyes steadily before capturing her hand in his, though not to shake it as she intended. He seized her hand gently by her fingers and turned it palm down. He slowly raised it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel his breath on the back of her hand as he paused a moment before pressing his lips gently to her knuckles. She swallowed as he straightened up, gently lowering her hand, letting her fingers slide through his slowly.

"Perhaps," he whispered back, his eyes dancing as the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

* * *

**A/N Mo Ghile Mear is a real Irish folk song and it's quite beautiful. I suggest you listen to Orla Fallon's version or Sting and the Chieftans. And if you look up the translation, I think you'll see why I chose it. Even though it's about a widow looking for her husband, the words apply to our dear Killian, I think.**

**I know you're there****…**** reviews help confirm that.**


End file.
